dark_angel_filmsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Flash: Scarlet Speedster S1EpSummaries
The Flash:Scarlet Speedster Episode 1 “ My Name Is Barry Allen “ Summary: When he was 8 years old, his mother was murdered in front of his eyes, and his father was framed for the murder. Barry Allen since that day has been obsessed with finding out the real killer’s identity. After he returned to Central City from Gotham, and helped a young boy find his parents killer, he was affected by the particle accelerator explosion, and given extraordinary powers that allowed him to run at the speed of light. Using these newfound powers, and the help of his new allies from Star Labs, the intelligent Darwin Elias, the mysterious Harrison Wells, the goofy Cisco Ramon, and the cold but caring Caitlin Snow, he fights the first metahuman of many, the chilling thief known as Leonard Snart, but now, as Captain Cold. The city’s debuting hero, The Flash, takes on Snart, and defeats him. Episode 2 “ Smooth Sailing “ Summary: Life in Central City is pretty easy, and The Flash has been stopping crimes left and right with quick success. After traveling to Gotham City for a quick chat with The Batman, or Bruce Wayne, Barry decides he will use these abilities he has to not only defend Central City, but to make sure another young boy’s family is never ripped apart again. However, a new metahuman, calling himself Weather Wizard appears. After a scuffle with the wizard of the weather, Flash retreats and thinks of a new game plan. Darwin helps Barry by giving him a few tips on how to stop certain weather related catastrophes, and Barry keeps these in mind. When the Weather Wizard attacks again, Barry is ready, and every catastrophe thrown Barry’s way, he stops. After taking him down, CCPN Reporter Iris West, girlfriend of Barry Allen, gets a recording of The Flash taking down the metahuman villain, and she dubs him “ The Scarlet Speedster of Central City “. Episode 3 “ Right Back At Ya “ Summary: A thief who once stole from Central City named Digger Harkness, or Captain Boomerang, has returned, and is giving the CCPD trouble, specifically Barry’s adoptive father, Captain Daryl Frye, and Detectives Joe West and Eddie Thawne. The Flash arrives to stop him, but Captain Boomerang injures Barry’s leg, leaving Barry to almost be unmasked by Eddie, but narrowly escaping. When Captain Boomerang strikes again, Barry’s suit has been more armored up this time, and he takes down Harkness. The day has once again been saved, but in secret, Wells has killed someone, Dr. Tina McGee of Mercury Labs. Episode 4 “ The Mirror Realm “ Summary: Barry and Darwin go to a ball for the intelligent society of Central City, and Barry meets a woman named Fiona Webb who will be working with Joe West and Eddie Thawne at the CCPD, and Darwin meets an old friend named Edward Clariss. After discovering Clariss once knew Barry’s father, Henry Allen, Barry visits his father in Blackgate. Henry explains that Clariss was an old business partner, but he went to Gotham to work with a man named Victor Fries on a special antidote to a disease, and he never came back. Clariss and Darwin go to have a meeting the next day, but are attacked by a metahuman named Mirror Master, trapping Darwin and Clariss in what he calls The Mirror Realm. Flash and Mirror Master have their showdown, and Barry is able to release Darwin and Clariss from the realm, but Clariss is mentally scarred from the things they saw in the realm. Being dealt no other choice, Barry and Darwin have to keep Clariss in a padded cell deep underneath STAR Labs. Daryl and Joe make a shocking discovery, that being professor Martin Stein of CCU and Ronnie Raymond, a student there have both gone missing. Fearing the worst, The CCPD issue a warrant to arrest Stein. Episode 5 “ The Man That Was As Powerful As A Nuclear Warhead “ Summary: Caitlin reveals she knew Ronnie, and was close friends with him, even apparently dating him for a short time. CCU Professor Martin Stein and Ronnie Raymond both went missing on the same day, the day the particle accelerator exploded. Barry and Daryl investigate the mystery, and later find out that Stein was working on a project with Ronnie, The Firestorm Effect. After visiting their workplace, Barry reveals he is the Flash to Daryl. The Flash and Captain Frye entre a parking lot to find Firestorm, the body of Ronnie Raymond, with the combined minds of Ronnie and Stein. Cisco and Wells tell Barry how to neutralize Firestorm, and they are successful. Flash puts Firestorm in a metahuman containment cell, and vows he fix this. Episode 6 “ Like A Nuclear Blast “ Summary: As Halloween rolls around, everybody at in Team Flash, including the newest member Captain of the CCPD Daryl Frye, seems in the holiday mood of spooktacularness, except Wells. Caitlin tells Barry that Wells had a son, but his son was killed on Halloween. As Wells and Caitlin run tests on Firestorm, they make a shocking conclusion, that Ronnie’s body can’t take the nuclear energy for much longer, and he will explode soon. Barry thinks of a way to stop this, and he and Cisco create the Quantum Splicer. The device successfully rips apart Stein and Ronnie, and Firestorm is under control for now. But a new threat, calling himself Zoom, comes and kills Eddie. Barry and Zoom have a showdown in a college football field, but Zoom pummels Barry into the ground, saying he will return soon. Episode 7 “ The Man Destined For Greatness “ Summary: In a secret room in STAR Labs, Wells opens up an AI named Gideon, and asks her the current whereabouts of Iris West, CCPN reporter and girlfriend of Barry. After she tells him, he places a ring with the Flash’s lightning bolt on it, and zooms out in a flash. Barry Allen has a fight with a metahuman named HeatWave, and beats him, but is sent skyrocketing into the future by complete accident. Barry ends up in the year 2035, and finds out many things about his future, such as him being a founding member of a team called The Justice League, and marrying a woman named Patty Spivot. He also learns he dies in this future, saving everybody he cares about, and he is desperate to change this timeline. When going to the future’s version of STAR Labs, he learns Cisco and Caitlin left Team Flash after getting married, and a new Flash has taken over the reigns of protecting the city. Barry learns that Darwin was killed in a freak accident, and Joe and Daryl retired. Wells however is nowhere to be seen, and Barry is met by the future Flash and Flash’s Sidekick, Kid Flash. In this dystopian future, Wally West, Iris West’s nephew became The Flash, and Barry’s grandson from the farther future, Bart Allen became Kid Flash. The Flash of the present assists them in taking down a villain named Abra Ka-Dabra. Barry goes back to the past, and is left to think about the future timeline he may be dealt. Episode 8 ( End of Two Episode Crossover with The Batman:Gotham Knight ) “ The Ballad Of Barry Allen “ Summary: Batman arrives in Central City, and helps The Flash take down The Mirror House, an organization that deals off supervillain’s belongings, such as the crowbar that killed Jason Todd, or the claws of the Scarecrow. Batman assists Flash in investigating the mysterious Zoom. After Batman helps Barry pinpoint a couple of suspects, Batman returns to Gotham City to deal with his own problems, like The Arkham Hood and such. Iris and Barry have a heartfelt talk, and Barry asks if Iris would want to move in with him, and she accepts. However, Zoom kidnaps Iris, and taunts Barry. Barry in a fit of rage tracks Zoom as The Flash, and beats him down. As Barry and Zoom race and fight, Barry gets a few good hits in on Zoom, however, Zoom gets a critical blow on Barry. As Barry is slowly dying, he reveals to Iris he is The Scarlet Speedster. Iris gets him back to STAR Labs, as Caitlin keeps Barry alive. Ronnie and Stein ask what they can do, but Darwin shuts them down, saying all they are doing now is keeping Barry alive. Daryl goes looking for Zoom, and finds him stalking Cisco Ramon. Episode 9 ( Mid Season Finale ) “ Oh The Weather Outside is Frightful “ Summary: As Christmas rolls around, Barry is still healing from his battle with Zoom. He calls a friend of Bruce’s, Oliver Queen, The Green Arrow for advice. Oliver tells Barry that heroes don’t always win, and that things like this will happen, and that he will beat Zoom soon. Barry listens, and when he’s healed, he visits his father. His father however had a heart attack, and is in the medical infirmary in Blackgate. Barry is enraged, believing Zoom is behind this, so he goes to track Zoom. After piecing together the clues, and finding out Wells killed Dr. Tina McGee, Barry believes he’s found out Zoom’s identity. Zoom however has kidnapped Cisco, and hired Snart and a new meta, The Top to stop The Flash. However, Flash stops the two, and arrives at Zoom’s hideout. Zoom reveals his identity as Harrison Wells, and kills Cisco, phasing his hand through Cisco’s chest. Zoom beats down Barry, and rushes away. As Barry returned to STAR Labs, Darwin revealed he created a new invention called The Cosmic Treadmill, and Barry can use it to reverse the timeline. Barry successfully reverses time, saving Cisco, but creating a new timeline. Barry goes into the future, and sees he’s changed the original timeline’s consequences, but immediately goes back. However, Barry gains the memories of this new timeline, and learns Zoom killed Iris instead, and Eddie never died. Episode 10 ( Mid Season Premiere ) “ Time “ Summary: Barry has become more ruthless as the Flash, wanting to kill Zoom. Eddie Thawne has gotten permission from CCPD Commissioner Singh to have a metahuman task force established. Joe West has found out Barry is the Flash, but now Joe hates Barry because Barry couldn’t save his daughter. A mysterious new thief known as The Turtle who has the metahuman ability to slow down time has arisen. Barry must become his true heroic self, The Flash, and stop The Turtle. After a showdown, The Flash successfully beats The Turtle. Joe learns that he can’t blame Barry for being powerless, after Barry reveals to everyone that he altered the timeline with the help of Darwin. Darwin and Joe are the only ones that understand, as Cisco, Caitlin, and Daryl question Barry’s choice. Ronnie and Stein fully understand, and they are official members of Team Flash. After Cisco learns Barry altered the timeline because Zoom killed Cisco, which caused Zoom to kill Iris in the new timeline, he has a new understanding of why Barry made that choice. With Team Flash finally fully reunited, they all vow to take down Zoom, until a new meta who calls himself Multiplex arrives. Episode 11 “ Beginning of the End “ Summary: Multiplex is a metahuman who can make multiple copies of himself. Using this ability, he swiftly takes over Central City. Barry tries taking him down, but he is beaten senseless. Batman sends two heroes, Clark Kent, Superman, and Roy Harper, Arsenal, to assist Barry. They barely rescue him from Multiplex‘s forces, but find out this is all just a rouse, so Zoom could gain control of the city. With Zoom now controlling the city, he sends all of the evil metahumans to destroy Central City. Flash and Superman figure out a way to destroy Multiplex’s infinite copies, by racing around the world faster than the speed of light. Roy, Darwin, Daryl, Joe, and Cisco all get the CCPD to fight back against the copies, as the two superheroes race for Central City’s survival. Episode 12 “ The Fastest Man Alive “ Summary: Barry Allen vs Clark Kent. The Flash vs The Superman. The Scarlet Speedster vs The Man of Tomorrow. They race to save Central City, and stop Multiplex’s Siege. When they come to a stop, Multiplex and his copies all collapse, and slowly fade away. Superman and The Flash have stopped Multiplex and saved Central City. However, Zoom is still free. Barry races around Central City until he finds Zoom. As they fight, Zoom starts making Time Remnants, copies of himself. Barry is beaten senseless by the remnants, and the real Zoom manages to escape as Roy is forced to kill each Remnant. Before Roy leaves back to Starling, he gives Barry a device which Roy says Oliver told him to give Barry, but not open it until he has defeated Zoom, and tells Barry Oliver said one day he’d be the greatest of them all. Episode 13 “ Challenges Can Be Hard “ Summary: Zoom challenges Barry to one final race, and if he wins, he will surrender. Barry agrees to these terms, however, Iris’ nephew, Wally West arrives in town. Wally’s father had recently died of cancer, and his mother had already been long dead. Joe adopts him, and says to Wally that the reason he’s adopting him is because Wally’s aunt, Iris, had recently passed away. Darwin and Cisco help Barry train, and he’s becoming faster by the minute. As the date of Zoom and Flash’s race comes closer, Eddie makes a public statement, saying he will arrest the Flash, seeing as he is the only person fast enough to have been able to kill Iris the way she died. With a new problem on Barry’s tail, he becomes nervous. The Flash goes to visit Eddie, saying he didn’t kill Iris, and a man named Zoom did. Eddie doesn’t believe him however, and he shoots Flash at point blank range. Episode 14 “ Ghosts “ Summary: Barry barely got out of there alive, and the bullet is killing him fast. Barry goes into a coma while being in surgery, and sees three ghosts. The first one is of Iris, who tells him that he shouldn’t give up, and he should fight until his dying breath. The second is of his mother, who tells him that no matter the situation, having a good heart is what always matters. The final ghost, is of a man he’s never met. A man in a navy blue Flash suit. That man tells him times will get hard in the future, but he needs to have hope. Barry listens to these three ghosts, and he survives the bullet. Joe and Daryl arrest Eddie for attempted murder, and Eddie is thrown into Blackgate. Episode 15 ( Season Finale ) “ Race of Legends “ Summary: Zoom and Barry’s race is one day away, and the team is ready. When the day finally comes, Barry is ready. When they get to the racing ground, Zoom reveals everything. He is secretly a man named Hunter Zolomon, and years ago, Daryl had framed him for murder. Wanting to kill the closest thing Daryl had to family, he decided he’d ruin Barry’s life. Zolomon became obsessed with Barry however, and wanted to end him. As they race, Barry beats him, and Zolomon in a fit of rage tries killing Daryl, but Barry ends his life. With Zolomon defeated, Central City is safe for now. Wally and Joe meet at CC Jitters, a coffee shop, but, Captain Boomerang enters the shop, and raids it. Wally notices his eye color is different than what it looked like in the officially released mugshot, however, Boomerang stabs Joe, leaving him to die. Wally stays with Joe, trying to help him survive, however, Joe is dying.